Tome 2: La mer des monstres
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis le conflit entre les dieux. Naruto retourne au camp des sang-mêlé pour y retrouver ses amis. Malheureusement, un nouveau danger plane autour du camp. Arriveront-ils à survivre dans la mer des monstres et a sauvé leur camps?
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

Hello tout le monde! Ceci est la suite de Tome 1: Le voleur de foudre

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier tome et que vous laisserez des rewiews

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour le tome 2 car j'ignorai comment le commencer mais le voilà enfin.

Donc pour les personnes qui veut y lire je vous conseille de lire Tome 1: Le voleur de foudre. Sinon si vous ne voulez pas le prologue résume en quelque sorte ce qui se passe dans le tome précédent

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto comme toujours**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Rating: T**

**PS: Je m'excuse de ce prologue plutôt court**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Cela fait maintenant un an que le conflit entre les Dieux a pris fin. Un an que j'ai rencontré Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno et Kiba Inuzuka. Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki... Je vivais une petite vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que mes parents n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient.

En effet, mon père est le dieu des océans... Minato alias Poséidon et ma mère est une Kitsune, un esprit renard.

Ma vie s'est mise à courir à deux cent à l'heure lorsqu'on m'a accusé d'avoir volé l'éclair de Zeus ou Sarutobi. Ma mère s'est fait enlever par Orochimaru et j'ai voyagé avec Kiba, un loup-garou. Sakura Haruno, une fille d'Athéna et enfin Sasuke Uchiha mon meilleur ami et fils d'Hadès ainsi que d'une Neko.

Dans une semaine, je repars pour Konoha le camp des sang-mêlé... Ma deuxième maison... En espérant avoir un été tranquille

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici tout le monde la suite de la fic j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ton compliment et pour Pirate of magic je suis en mode je réfléchis à ce que je vais mettre^^. Sinon non je ne connais pas le jeu mais j'ai vu des extraits^^ et pour le reste je vais essayer de bien poster régulièrement^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le vent soufflait sur mon visage halé. Mes cheveux blonds dorés virevoltaient au gré du de la brise. Mes yeux bleus océans regardaient la ville en contre bas. J'étais dans la magnifique ville de Saint Augustine en Floride

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon ami Kiba Inuzuka, un loup-garou. Ce dernier ressemblait fortement à un humain. Il portait un sweat gris avec une capuche pour cacher ses oreilles de loup. Un pantalon kaki large pour sa queue touffue

Je vis une ombre effrayante derrière Kiba. Le loup-garou semblait paniqué et il répétait sans cesse "_je dois me dépêcher, je dois les prévenir"_

Soudain, je me fis projeter dans ma chambre. Ma respiration était saccadée et hachurée. Un fil de pellicule de sueur perlait sur mon front. Je sentis un poing sur mon lit et je vis Kyubi, mon renard de compagnie. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis l'année dernière. Ses poils orangés avec le bout des membres de couleur blanc neige. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des plus magnifiques rubis

- Naruto! s'exclama la voix de ma mère

Je souris et je m'extirpai de mes draps après avoir caressé le pelage de mon renard

Soudain, j'aperçus une ombre à la fenêtre. J'ouvris rapidement ma fenêtre mais je ne vis que la cage d'escalier de secours

Je fermai ma fenêtre pour aller dans mon armoire prendre des vêtements

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour d'écolé et demain, je retourne à Konoha. Je vais revoir Sakura, Jiraya l'ermite des crapauds. Quant à Sasuke, je le voyais régulièrement grâce à la complicité entre nos deux mères

Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke était une Neko, un esprit chat tandis que ma mère était une Kitsune, un esprit renard

Elles se sont rencontrées quand Sasuke venait dormir à la maison. Lors du premier regard, le courant était passé et les deux femmes sont devenues complices, allant jusqu'à s'inviter à aller au cinéma et autre activité alors que Sasuke et moi restions dans ma chambre pour parler ou jouer

J'entrai dans la salle à manger et je vis des aliments couleurs orange. Je souris et je m'assis à table. Ma mère adore cuisiner en orange surtout dans des occasions spéciaux

- C'est ton dernier jour d'école, sourit ma mère. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux roux descendant en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu turquoise. Elle portait un tablier avec un renard imprimé sur le tissu

Je dégustai mon repas. Je levai mon regard vers ma mère. Cette dernière semblait sceptique

- Maman? Demandai-je

- Chéri... Ne vas pas à la colonie cette année, souffla-t-elle

- Que veux-tu dire?

- J'ai eu Jiraya au téléphone... Il m'a expliqué que la colonie avait des petits problèmes

- Et Sasuke? Paniquai-je

- J'ai essayé de contacter Mikoto mais elle me dit qu'il est parti, expliqua ma mère

Je regardai l'heure et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'heure sur le cadran

- Je vais rejoindre Tyson pour aller au collège ensemble. C'est la première fois que je peux aller dans un établissement pendant toute une année sans avoir de problème par rapport aux monstres, soupirai-je

- Chéri... Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Penses-tu que je dois enlever le sceau? demanda ma mère

- Il n'y a pas besoin... J'ai mon instinct et Kyubi. Je finis plus tôt pour mon dernier jour. Au revoir maman, m'exclamai-je en sortant de la maison

Dans la maison, Kushina posa ses mains sur son front

- J'espère que tout ira bien...

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde voici la suite! J'espère que vous l'aimerez^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^. Désolé pour ces fautes... Je n'avais pas relu avant de poster et je m'en excuse. Sinon je suis surprise que tu n'es pas lu le tome 2. Il est vraiment trop bien et puis il va bientôt sortir au cinéma^^. Ne t'inquiète si un jour l'envie de lire les livres te prend n'hésite pas surtout que je ne copie pas mot pour mot l'histoire j'y écris selon mon envie^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je marchai tranquillement dans les rue de Manhattan accompagné de Tyson, mon ami depuis la rentrée. Je me souviens de comment je les rencontrai.

C'était pendant le premier jour d'école au collège de la sainte croix, un collège privé où habitaient jadis les moines bouddhistes. Ma mère ayant entendu cela avait décidé de m'inscrire dans cet établissement qui pouvait me rapprocher de sa culture orientale particulièrement celle de son pays natal... Le Japon.

Les premières heures étaient tranquilles. J'écoutai les cours tranquillement, j'étais même surpris de comprendre une langue autre que le grec... Le japonais. Sans doute grâce à ma mère, je trouvais la génétique plutôt pas mal.

Au début, j'avais remarqué Tyson de loin avec sa grande taille imposante. J'avais pensé qu'il faisait partie des personnes que je clarifierai de brute ou de "briseur d'intello", ceux qui maltraitent les plus faibles pour montrer sa supériorité envers ses pairs. Je m'étais entièrement trompé sur lui. Au contraire, Tyson était un peu le bouc-émissaire de la classe et je vis le vrai "tyran". Un garçon beaucoup plus musclé que lui et encore plus grand que lui (je suis dans un monde de grand), son nom Logan Fliz.

Logan est une personne que je pouvais qualifier de "sans cervelle". Il ne pense qu'à se battre et à humilier les autres pour son plaisir personnel. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. Il est souvent accompagné de sa bande de singe que je surnomme "les macaques sans cervelle" (je sais ce n'est pas très original).

Pour en revenir à Tyson, il était devenu la cible de ce Logan et malgré mon instinct de Kitsune qui avait pris le dessus m'ordonnant de ne pas m'approcher de Logan malheureusement mon hyper activité avait largement pris le pas sur mon instinct (comment vivre quand votre raison vous dit "non" mais que votre tête dit "oui"? Simple des fois mieux écouter sa tête). Seulement cette fois-ci, j'aurai du écouter mon instinct, lorsque j'ai sauvé Tyson de Logan. Ce dernier m'a presque menacé mais j'avais passé outre ce qu'il venait de dire et j'ai pris Tyson sous mon aile

Depuis ce jour, Logan et sa bande de singe nous harcèlent, nous faisant payer de ne pas se plier à leur volonté. Quant à moi, je suis devenu l'ami de Tyson. Ma mère a beaucoup apprécié mon acte de bravoure et à tout de suite accepter Tyson mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas présenter mon ami à Sasuke. Au départ, je me demandais pourquoi mais après mure réflexion c'était la plus sage des décisions surtout que Tyson me donne plein de surnom comme "petit renard" ou encore "ange" tout dépends de son caractère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit renard? demanda Tyson

Je m'extirpai de mes pensées pour voir mon ami qui faisait une tête de plus que moi. Je souris à mon ami lui répondant que j'étais entrain de repenser à notre rencontre hors du commun. Pour décrire plus en détail Tyson, il était plus grand que moi d'une tête et demie, mesurant presque deux mètres de haut. Il était musclé mais sans être exagéré. Un pantalon qui lui allait largement trop petit, une ceinture en cuir avec des saletés dessus un tee-shirt troué par les mites de couleur rouge. Il portait toujours une casquette cachant son visage à moitié.

Tyson est un orphelin, il vit dans la rue d'où les vêtements sales et troués par le temps. Je demande régulièrement à ma mère si on peut l'aider dans la rue comme par exemple lui donner à manger, lui acheter des nouveaux vêtements. Bien sur, ma mère heureuse accepta ce service en contre partie je dois travailler pour essayer de subvenir à nos besoins.

Malheureusement, Sasuke... On ne sait comment a entendu qu'on avait des petits problèmes d'argent et il a décidé avec l'accord de sa mère de nous donner un peu d'argent. Bien sur, ma mère a refusé disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire cela pour nous mais ils ont insisté en particulier Sasuke. Grâce à la coquette somme, nous avons pu payer le loyer relativement bas, la nourriture pour nous et Tyson et des nouveaux vêtements pour moi et mon ami.

- Dis Tyson... Tu me le dirais si tu me trouves trop envahissant? Demandai-je

Je vis Tyson sourire

- Allons petit renard, je te trouve un peu pessimiste ce matin pour un dernier jour d'école. Je te rappelle que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie qu'une personne s'occupe de moi. Je dois t'avouer que j'apprécie ce que ta mère et toi faîtes pour moi, dit mon ami, tu m'as même donné des cours particuliers pour éviter que je sois le cancre de la classe

- J'avoue qu'avant tu parlais bizarrement, riais-je

- Ah oui?

Soudain, un grand bras me prit par le cou et Tyson commença à me gratter la tête de son poing.

- Allons! Tu disais quoi l'ange? s'exclama Tyson continuant son traitement

- C'est bon Tyson... Je m'avoue vaincu, dis-je en riant entre eux souffle

Il me relâcha et on partit pour le collège.

Soudain, un tremblement d'effroi me prit me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons sport. Non pas que je déteste cette matière au contraire j'adore me dépenser seulement c'est le moment où les "macaques sans cervelle" profitent que le professeur de sport ne regarde pas pour martyriser les plus faibles.

J'étais dans les vestiaires accompagné de Tyson qui se changer avec les vêtements que ma mère et moi lui avions achetés. C'était un short noir avec des liserés rouges sur les côtés et un débardeur blanc assez ample lui permettant de bouger librement. Quant à moi, je mis un débardeur et un short court orange avec des liserés blancs.

On sortit du vestiaire et je vis Logan et sa bande commencer à embêter les plus petits. Je soupirai en allant vers le professeur qui lisait un livre appelé "Comment vivre avec des adolescents en pleine crise?".

Le professeur déposa son livre et il s'avança vers nous.

- Bien bande de gamin boutonneux, vous allez faire cinq fois le tour du terrain et après vous allez faire une balle aux prisonniers, dit le professeur, je ne veux que personne ne me dérange pendant tout le cours.

Je sentis mon instinct me mettre en garde contre Logan. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me hurlait de rester loin de ce type qui me regardait comme un morceau de viande. Un frisson d'effroi me prit tout d'un coup.

Nous courons nos cinq tours facilement et la partie allait commencer. Plus je sentais la partie avancée plus mon instinct me suppliait de quitter ce gymnase.

Logan et sa bande se sont mis ensemble laissant les autres venir avec moi et Tyson.

Je vis les "macaques sans cervelle" sourire et le chef de la troupe prit un ballon. Dès que sa main toucha la balle j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'objet sphérique prendre feu.

- Il est temps que Naruto Uzumaki finisse griller, sourit sadiquement Logan


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de la fic^^**

**Je remercie aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des rewiews^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

J'avais peur, je sentais mon instinct m'hurler de courir loin du gymnase.

Logan commença à lancer ses boules de feu qui atterrirent contre le mur à l'opposer de nous. Je vis les élèves courir dans tous les sens. Je me retournai pour voir que Logan et ses amis s'étaient transformés en horrible créature. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les monstres avec une peau presque cramoisie, des deux pointues et relativement tranchantes.

Je voyais à mes côtés Tyson regardé étrangement les "macaques".

- C'est quoi ces choses? demanda mon ami

Je regardais Tyson comme s'il avait un troisième œil... Il pouvait voir les monstres à travers la brume.

Logan sourit tandis qu'il prit un élève et le monstre alla le porter à sa bouche pour le dévorer.

Soudain, je vis Logan lâcher la personne, il cria de douleur. Je remarquai à ses pieds une petite boule orange mordant la chair rougeâtre de mon adversaire. J'écarquillai les yeux en remarquant que c'était Kyubi.

- Sale bête! Cracha Logan projetant mon renard dans le mur

- KYUBI! M'exclamai-je courant vers lui, Kyubi...

- Espèce de moche, tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à petit renard, s'écria Tyson tirant dans une boule de feu à proximité

Cette dernière frappa le visage de l'un des acolytes de Logan qui partit en cendre. Je courus dans les vestiaires pour garçon et je récupérai mon épée de bronze prêt à en découdre avec la bande de cannibale

- Tyson! Va te mettre à l'abri! M'écriai-je

- Non! Je ne te laisserai pas les affronter tout seul! s'exclama mon ami

Soudain, j'entendis Logan rire

- Vous faîtes un magnifique couple tous les deux l'un veut sauver l'autre... C'est écœurant, cracha-t-il

Je tremblai et le professeur qui lisait tranquillement son livre dans son coin

Je vis des flammes nous entourer dangereusement à cause des balles enflammées. Je commençai à stresser, j'avais peur

Tout d'un coup, les flammes partirent contre les monstres qui hurlèrent de douleur

- On ne vous a jamais appris à surveiller ses arrières, dit une voix auquel je suis plus qu'heureux d'entendre

Au coin du gymnase, je vis un brun aux cheveux relevant en pique derrière la tête, deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle, ses yeux étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoile. Il portait un débardeur ample noir avec une tête de mort dessinée dessus. Un bracelet à pique à son poignet droit. Un short avec des chaînes accrochées à son vêtement et des petites converses noirs avec des liserés rouges

Je souris en reconnaissant le style de Sasuke, mon meilleur ami. Je courus vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content que de te revoir mon vieux, m'exclamai-je

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs? demanda-t-il

- Petit renard c'est qui? Intervint Tyson

Je sentis tout d'un coup Sasuke se crispait en voyant mon ami

- Euh... Sasuke, je te présente Tyson. Un ami que je me suis fais cette année, expliquai-je, Tyson voici Sasuke Uchiha, mon ami

- Enchanté, ami du petit renard, sourit Tyson en tendant sa main vers Sasuke mais ce dernier refusa sa main

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le comportement de mon ami envers mon autre ami

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Cria la voix du professeur qui venait de sortir de son livre passionnant

Le professeur vit des parcelles du gymnase en feu, des cendres sur le sol ainsi que des élèves terrorisés. L'un d'eux prit la parole

- C'est Uzumaki, monsieur, dit-il

Le professeur me regarda avec une certaine haine dans le regard

- Viens Usuratonkashi, répliqua Sasuke me tirant le poignet. Kyubi nous suivit ainsi que Tyson ne voulant rester dans les parages.

On quitta le gymnase après que Tyson eut récupéré nos affaires. Sasuke nous cacha dans un angle de rue et on vit les pompiers arrivé de toute part

- C'était quoi ces créatures? demanda Tyson

- Des Lestrygons, répondit Sasuke

- Tyson fait moi voir ton pied, dis-je à mon ami me rappelant qu'il avait tiré sur un de ses ballons enflammés

- Tout va bien petit renard, sourit-il et je ne vis aucune blessure

- Arrête de l'appeler "petit renard", répliqua le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la forte voix de Sasuke.

- Sasuke... Pourquoi es-tu venu? Demandai-je

- Il y a des problèmes à la colonie et j'ai découvert des choses plutôt intéressante pendant toute une année mais pour l'instant on ferait mieux de quitter cet endroit, répondit-il

Un chat noir vint vers Kyubi et il le lapa comme pour lui dire "bonjour"

- Comment on va se rendre à la Konoha? Demandai-je

- Il suffit de prendre le bon taxi, sourit Sasuke en lançant une pièce sur la route

Soudain, un taxi New-yorkais apparut de nulle part. Il était un peu différent par sa couleur grisâtre comme des nuages.

- Naruto voici le taxi express pour sang-mêlé, dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire dans le coin

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
